


The Winter Wind

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Snow White was furious. Bigby had been missing for several days so when she finally checks put his apartment the sight she is met with is confusing to say the least.
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Misunderstanding

Snow banged on the door to Bigby's apartment. There was an angry look on her face as she pounded her fist into the door. 

"I know you're in there." She growled. "Where the hell have you been?"

She heard a groan from inside of Bigby's apartment. She put her hear against the door and heard the sound of shuffling trotted. The door slammed open and she looked down to see Colin the Pig standing there. 

"Do you mind?" Colin grunted. "Kinda busy here."

Snow shook her head, "I need to speak to Bigby. He hasn't reported to the office for over a week."

"He's tied up at the moment." 

"I don't care." Snow sighed. "Let me in." 

Colin breathed heavily. "I can't." 

Snow, fed up of his vague excuses, attempted to barge past him until a great shout sounded from the living area of Bigby's apartment. 

Snow shoved past Colin and saw Bigby in his chair with Dr. Swineheart crouching in front of his open legs. 

"Could I have some quiet please, Ms White?" Swineheart asked. He then turned his attention back to the sheriff. 

Bigby was sweating profusely. He was gripping onto the arms of the chair, pouring every effort he had into the task at hand. The task in question, Snow soon found out, was pushing a little baby out. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"What's it look like?" Colin asked sarcastically. "Baking a cake?"

"Fuck off!" Bigby angrily growled, his long hair sticking to his forehead. 

Swineheart patted Bigby's knee, "just breathe, Bigby, like we practiced." 

Bigby nodded, gritting his jaw as he breathed slowly before a contraction washed over him and he pushed once more. 

"Ms. White. If you're going to be staying, perhaps you could go and fetch some supplies." Swineheart said, his attention not wavering from his patient. "Towels, hot water."

"Sure." Snow couldn't peel her eyes away from the scene before her. She eventually left for the bathroom. 

Swineheart chuckled under his breath, "she was bound to find out sooner or later. It has been 2 days since you started labour after all." 

Bigby was exhausted. "Can you see.anything yet?"

Swineheart shook his head, "the head keeps slipping back in but you're working well." 

"I need to trying something else." Bigby hurriedly squirmed forward. 

"Hands and knees?" 

Bigby groaned. Swineheart stood to his feet and assisted Bigby. Helping him onto the floor, allowing him to get onto his hands and knees which took the immense pressure from his back. 

"Any better?" 

Bigby couldn't answer since he was in the midst of another painful contraction. 

"That's it," Swineheart watched as the top of the baby's head came into view once more. 

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Bigby clenched his eyes shut, gripping the sofa in front of him. Beads of sweat poured out of his head, making their way down his head. 

"That's it!" Swineheart rubbed the inside of Bigby's leg. 

"It burns..." Bigby murmured. 

"That's the head crowning," Swineheart looked over his shoulder and saw Snow hold out a towel for him, "gently now, just blow while I ease the head out." 

Snow knelt down beside Bigby, taking his hands, "that's it. You're doing great." 

Bigby focused on breathing as he tried not to bare down with the next contraction. 


	2. White Wolf

Snow had to bite down on her bottom lip as Bigby's claws dug into her hand. 

Swineheart held the head as the shoulders twisted their way out. "Almost there."

Bigby's eyes turned yellow for a moment as the baby tumbled into the towel, crying instantly. 

"Oh my God." Snow gasped, letting go of Bigby as the baby wailed from the cold.

Bigby's eyes were closed for a moment, gasping. 

Swineheart wrapped up the baby and began to clean her whilst Bigby rested his forehead on his forearm. Snow turned her attention back to him, rubbing his back. 

"It's over now."

Bigby, much to Snow's surprise, laughed. He chuckled under his breath, "next joke, Snow."

"Huh?"

"There's two more." Swineheart called over his shoulder. "Perhaps you could help with the baby whilst I attend Mr Wolf, Ms Snow."

Snow nodded, "give me a second." She put either hand on Bigby's sweat ridden face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered softly, gently pushing his hair back. "I could have helped." 

Bigby breathed slowly through his nose, "I didn't want you to worry." His breath hitched and he gripped onto Snow's arms.

"You okay?" Snow asked worriedly. 

Bigby shook his head and concentrate hard. Snow could see the vein bulge on his forehead. 

"Doctor?" 

Snow let go of him and swapped places with Swineheart. She took one last look at Bigby and could feel the pain that radiated from him. She looked down on the table and saw a blue haired baby looked up at her. A little boy. 

She tool took the wet towel and wipe the fluids from his body. 

"You know what to do Bigby." Swineheart said as he went back between Bigby's legs with another towel in his hands. 

Bigby strained as he pushed. He gripped the carpet beneath him. His knuckles turned white and shook as he pushed. 

"Keep going. Just like that."

Bigby growled as he pushed with the contraction. The pain bloomed violently and he could feel the baby turn inside him and he didn't know how quick it happened but the baby was soon born. 

Bigby felt exhausted. He knelt his head against his forearm once more as the second baby, another boy.

"Bigby?" Snow put her hand on his back, "you okay?"

"I'm tired." He said bluntly. "Are they okay?"

Snow nodded, quickly glancing to the boys in the basinets on the other side of the room. 

"Yeah and you're almost done."


	3. Third Times A Charm

Bigby honestly had no idea how much time had passed when he first started labour, he remember sitting in his chair, then not. He felt the pain growing in his back and it gradually got worse. Those two days were fucking awful. He hated every second. Colin was as useful as a condom to a pope. In fairness, Bigby wanted to be on his own for as long as he could be. Swineheart kept popping in and out during those two days, it was Bigby's first time and labour could take an awful long time. The doctor stayed with him when he was more than 7cm. 

Now, Bigby just wanted it to be over. 

He could feel the blood dripping down his legs, he leant his head against his forearm on the floor, he could only manage whimpers now. He was so exhausted. He felt like, if he wasn't in as much pain, he'd be unconscious. He could hear his sons in the crib on the other side of the room, Snow watched them for a while until they had fallen asleep. Colin took over and sat himself beside them like a guard dog, well guard pig. 

"Should it be taking this long?" Bigby could hear Snow whisper to Swineheart. 

"Take a break for a moment, Bigby." Swineheart patted his back. "You're doing wonderfully well."

Snow noticed, during the split second that Bigby opened his eyes they were that ominous yellow colour. She knelt down, her jacket slung over his sofa, and rubbed circles into his back. She didn't have to safe anything, her presence was calming enough for Bigby. She bit her lip when she saw him tense up, his shoulders hunched. He bore down with a deep, guttural growl. He seethed something incoherent through his teeth. 

Swineheart had the towel ready in his hands, his face calm and collected. 

None of them knew how much time had passed nor why the progress was so slow but Snow and Swineheart could both see that Bigby was getting too tired to carry on. Snow noticed how his arms had begun to tremble, how his skin had grown pale. It was a rather unpleasant sight. She took a quick glimpse at the boys and smiled sadly. They were sleeping side by side, completely oblivious to the situation. 

"Bigby, let's get you onto your back," Swineheart suggested, not happy with how long this was taking, not that it was anyone's fault of course. 

Bigby was far too uncomfortable to object, he nodded and let the two of them turn him around so that he was settled on his back. Snow had grabbed a cushion from the sofa and popped it under his head. She used her thumb to rub away the tears that collected in the corners of the wolf's eyes. She took a hold of his hand with one of hers and used her other hand to stroke his hair. Bigby closed his eyes, his face contorting when the urge to push came. 

"That's it, lean with it." 

Bigby collapsed back down when the contraction ended but as soon as that one ended another came in its place. 

"Argh!" Bigby clenched the carpet under his fingers. 

Colin shook his head, a frown growing on his face. If only people could see Bigby now, he really wasn't as much as a prick as everyone in this God forsaken city made him out to be. They were friends, the past was in the past after all. 

Finally, Swineheart could see the top of the baby's head. "That's it, good job." 

Bigby couldn't even move his head, his energy was almost spent. Snow wiped the sweat from his forehead with a rag, trying to keep him calm. 

"Almost down, head's almost out," Swineheart smiled at him, patting the inside of his thigh, Snow tried not to noticed the blood on his hands. 

Bigby screeched inhumanely as the widest part of the head stretched him, his claws dug into Snow's hand but she tried not to hiss, he was in more pain than she could even imagine. 

"Push, push, push!" Swineheart urged. 

Bigby fell back with a gasp, whining like an injured hound, which he was of course. He looked close to death but Snow wasn't going to let that happen, "Hold on, as tight as you need to." 

"I can't push anymore." Bigby groaned, his back arching. 

"Yes you can, you can do anything you set your mind to," Snow kissed his head, "Almost down." 

"That's it," Swineheart said, "one more big push and we'll have the third little one with us."

"FUCK!" Bigby screamed, bending forward, curling around himself. 

Swineheart was right, with that final bit of effort the last little baby tumbled into the towel, a gush of fluids following in pursuit. 

"Is it-"  
"You have a girl," Swineheart lifted the quiet thing in the air, "She's fine, just a little quiet, not like her brothers." 

Bigby smiled, his eyes felt heavy. 

"If you could, Miss Snow." 

"Of course," Snow let go of Bigby's hand and took the bundle into her arms and over to the sink to clean her off. It seemed that she was already asleep, pretty ironic considering Bigby had done the harder part. 


End file.
